Invader Dib
by Invader Xenial
Summary: Invader Xenial, or Zee, is the Smeetling or Princess of the Irken race. She was late to the assigning, and so, as punishment, she was sent to work with the most idiotic Irken alive. Zim. In this story, Dib, Zee, Zim and their new friend Hail, will try to save their civilization from destruction. For once, the Tallest are not involved. Or are they? LOL I suck at summaries. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Maybe this will be the day," said Dib as he prepared Taks' ship. He had been working day and night on that ship, and it was almost fully functional. "Gaz, maybe I can fly into space with this thing. Can you believe it?"

Gaz didn't even look up from Game Slave Two.

"Shut up. Your voice is stupid."

Then a voice, distinctly female rose from the ship.

"Ready for takeoff." It boomed.

Then it said a long and complex sentence in Irken, but to Dib it just sounded like gibberish. He knew then that he was done.

Aboard the Massive, The Almighty Tallest were drinking sodas and murmuring to each other in Irken.

"Incoming message from Planet Meekrob, My Tallest." Announced an Irken attendant. The message screen crackled, and then focused as an Irken female came into view. It was Invader Tenn, assigned to Meekrob as part of Impending Doom Two. Her shirt was ripped and her antenna drooped, a bad health sign.

"My Tallest, help me!" she cried, frantic. Her eyes darted about, as if she thought she was being watched.

"The Meekrob are after me! They saw through my disguise! They know about Impending Doom Two!"

The Tallest looked at each other, fear in their eyes. The Meekrob were beings of pure energy, and sworn enemies with the Irken Empire. If they knew about their newest mission, there is no telling what could happen.

"Hang on soldier," said Tallest Red. "We're coming for you!"

"There she is!" boomed a voice behind Tenn. "The Irken is sending a message to her leaders! Get her!"

Tenn turned around and screamed. The message screen blurred, and then the entire screen went black.

_Back on Earth... _

Dib jumped eagerly into the voot cruiser. "Oh man!" he cried. "Now I can fly through the stars! Now I can see the world! Now I can-"

"Shut up." Said Gaz, and walked inside.

Zim, walking GIR, stopped at Dibs' yard. Zee was at home, trying a new experiment.

He observed Dib for a while, then said, "What is he-"

Zim gasped in fear. Bolting to Dib, he yelled, "Dib-human! Get out of the voot cruiser!"

Startled by Zims' sudden appearance, Dib started the ship. The cruiser responded in Irken, and then shocked him into unconsciousness.

Dib awoke in Zims' lab. He was shocked to find out he was strapped to an experiment table, with Zim looking down curiously at him. "Wow," He said, examining Dib. "Your head got even bigger."

"ZIM!" Dib cried, struggling against his restraints. "What am I doing here?!"

"Calm yourself, human." Said a clear and familiar voice.

Dib turned his head to see Zee approaching him. Both of the aliens were out of their disguises.

"Or should I say," she continued. "_Irken._"

In a swift movement of her wrist, a full-length mirror flew down from the ceiling, hovering a foot away from Dibs' face. Staring back at Dib was an Irken, with giant, blue, insect-like eyes, wearing Dibs' hair and clothes. Dib had become an Irken!

"Aaaaahhh!" Dib screamed, and the mirror floated back to the ceiling. "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing," said Zim. "You brought this all on yourself"

"When you started Taks' voot cruiser, the ship ran a bio-scan on you to confirm you were Irken. When it figured out you weren't, it knocked you out. You see, only Irkens are to fly voot cruisers. Therefore, to let you fly the ship, it turned you into one of us. It is a thoughtful gift."

"You call this a gift?!" screamed Dib, starting to lose it. "I'm a freaking _ALIEN!_"

"Calm human, calm." Zee said soothingly.

After screaming for about ten minutes, Dib finally calmed down. "The last thing I can remember," he said. "Was Zim trying to stop me from starting the ship. Why would you do that? We're enemies remember?"

Dib looked at Zim for an answer and saw that his antenna had gone stiff, a sign of anger. Zim then stormed out of the room.

"Zim didn't want you to become Irken," said Zee, and Dib saw that she was scared. "Because now, you will now our secrets."

"Now, Dib," said Zee as she walked over to the control board. "I would like to keep you as an Irken, for if you try to bring us to the Earth authorities, they will capture you as well."

"But I don't want to be an Irken." Dib protested.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The Irken said as she commanded the experiment table to rise vertically, until she was eye to eye with Dib.

"Even as we speak, your PAK is transforming you into a true Irken."

With this, she smiled evilly. "The entire process will take ten Earth days."

"But how can I stop this?" Dib asked nervously. "I want to be human again."

"You think I'm just going to tell you how you can save yourself?" Zee asked, her normally loose antenna going stiff. "I have an opportunity to get rid of my arch-nemesis and you think I'm going to give it up? No,"

Zee turned away and marched to the control board again. "I'm not."

Her PAK opened up and a notepad and pen reached over her head into her hands. She turned around and sat down in a chair that just rose from the floor.

"Let's talk." She said, getting comfortable.

"How do you feel, Dib?" the Irken leaned forward to hear Dibs' answer.

"Well," Dib said, thinking. "I feel smarter, as if my IQ was raised by 100%."

"Good, good." Zee said, writing quickly.

"Now, I'm going to speak in Irken. Tell me what you think I said."

Zee waited patiently for Dib to respond.

"Uh," said Dib. "When are you going to speak in Irken?"

"I'm speaking Irken now, Dib." Zee replied, writing quickly. "And so are you."

"But, it sounds like English." Dib said, confused.

"Of course it does," said Zee, looking Dib in the eye. "This is our native language.

"Now, you understand our intelligence as well as our language. Now you need to learn our weaknesses. Computer, release the water!"

Instantly, a panel opened above Dib and poured a bucket of water onto Dibs' head. A wave of pain engulfed Dib; it felt like he was burning. Screaming, he fought his restraints until the water dried off. He looked up to see Zee smiling smugly.

"Computer," Zee cried, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Release the meat!"

A second panel opened in the wall, and launched a steak onto Dibs' stomach. While his clothes provided a bit of protection, the steak burned his flesh like acid. Again, Dib screamed, he pain being too unbearable. After what seemed like a century, a mechanical arm pulled the meat off Dibs' stomach. Panting, he looked up again to Zee.

"Please," he said, begging. "Stop."

Zee considered, and then turned back to the control board. In a few rapid keystrokes, a cage descended over top of Dib, and he was released from the table. Standing upright, he looked around the lab. His eyesight seemed to have improved, and he felt like he never had to sleep again.

"Dib, I am not a monster as you thought as a human. Surely you can see that now." Zee said, and Dib thought she actually looked normal.

He considered her to even be pretty, for an alien scum. That was because as an Irken, he could see how they thought. Zee also looked hurt, like Dib was being mean to her.

"What do you mean?" Dib cried, pounding his cage. "You're trying to wipe out all human life! You've probably been trying for centuries!"

"For your information, you stupid dirt human, I am only 28 Earth years old!" Zee shrieked her antennae as stiff as boards. Dib gasped. _She's younger than I thought!_

"In Irken years I am only 14," Zee said, looking down. "By my standards I am an infant. In the span of ten Irk years, I have conquered over one hundred different planets. I am the tallest Smeetling in Irk history. I am still growing." Zee looked Dib straight in the eye. "There is absolutely no doubt I will be the next Tallest."

Dib's mind raced. From his research, he found that the Tallest were the leaders of the Irken Empire. Zee was already as tall as Dib. If what she said was true, there was only a matter of time until she commands the entire armada to invade Earth.

Zee studied Dib for a few more moments, then turned on her heel and marched off, head held high.

"Computer," She called, almost out of the room. "Make sure Dib does not leave. I don't want him to escape." With that said, she strode out, leaving Dib behind to ponder his thoughts.

_A few hours later..._

_Think Dib, think. _Dib thought, pacing his cage. _How do I get out of here?_

Then, Zims' idiot robot minion, GIR, walked into the room, slurping a SuckMunky. He stopped in front of Dibs' cage, watching him as one would watch a movie.

"Hey, little robot," Dib said, looking at GIR.

GIR looked up and waved, giggling hysterically.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"My masters would not like that." GIR said, switching to Duty Mode.

"OKAY!" he yelled, and ran to the control bar, pushing buttons randomly.

Dibs' cage was lifted, and the lab door opened.

"I can't believe that worked," Dib said, running out of the room.

GIR watched him go, and then sat on the floor, drinking the rest of his SuckMunky.

Upstairs, Zim and Zee were eating lunch. The two Irkens were eating donuts. An alarm sounded, and Dib shot out of the wall, landing in front of the aliens.

"Computer!" screamed Zee, rising from the table.

"Capture the Dib!"

A mechanical arm shot out from beneath the table to grab Dib, but he jumped out of the way. Meanwhile, Zim and Zee rose up on their spider-like tentacles and raced after him.

In panic, Dib thought, _I MUST escape!_

Suddenly, his own mechanical legs sprouted out of his back, and carried him out the door, racing to his house.

The two Irkens stood there in shock, never believing that their enemy would learn such a technique so quickly.

Singing to himself, GIR rose out of the floor, and walked over to the TV.

"GIR!" Zim said, walking to his minion.

"How did the Dib escape under your brilliant surveillance?"

"He asked politely to leave." GIR said, obviously uninterested.

"Why would you do that GIR?" Zee asked, furious with the robot.

GIR looked around then beckoned the Irkens to come closer, as if to share a secret. When they came close, enough GIR cupped a hand to his mouth and whispered, "Dib is my friend."

As Dib raced back home, all he could think about was the escape. After a few blocks he looked behind him cautiously. They weren't following him. He slowed down to a walk, and realized that he was walking on spider-like legs that extended out of his PAK, like the ones he had seen so many times on Zim and Zee. He found that he could move them as easily as he could his arms and legs. He stopped and was lowered down slowly to the ground. The strange legs retracted into his blue and grey PAK. He stared at them in wonder.

He walked up to his house and opened the door. Gaz was watching TV. She looked at him briefly, grunted, and continued to watch the Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial.

Dib walked upstairs, determined to stay human. His hair was already falling out. Up in his room, he looked at his clothes. They had stayed the same during the transformation. He picked up his black backpack and tried to slip it over his PAK. It wouldn't fit. He took it off and cut a circle in the back of it with a pair of scissors. He slipped it on again. It fit perfectly.

Next he pulled out his contact lenses that he never wore. He slipped them on over his blue eyes, and they looked human. _Thank God I chose the coloured lenses._ He thought.

Finally he pulled out a baseball cap his dad had bought for him on his 6th birthday. He still hadn't found out that Dib hated baseball. He stuffed it over his head, shoving his antennae into it. He admired his work in the mirror. He looked like he was a bit sick, or had the same skin condition as Zim, but he looked human. _I can still go to Skool! _He thought happily.

_The Next Day,_

Dib groaned. _Great. Here comes Torque._ The giant bully was strolling across the playground over to Dib. He sighed. It had been this way all day. First, Zim and Zee had pointed out how ugly he looked now, then The Letter M and his friends had given him a wedgie, and now Torque was coming up to make fun of him. Good thing the bell had rung for the end of the school day, and there weren't any more children left in the Skoolyard.

_After ten punches to the nose,_

Dib moaned from his place on the ground. Zee and Zim were laughing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! PITIFUL HYUMAN!" Zim screamed.

Zee giggled. "You have 9 days left Dib! Enjoy them!"

Zim walked away, laughing to himself. Zee stayed for a bit, then went over to the playground where GIR got his head stuck in the slide.

Dib pulled himself off the ground. He heard scornful laughter behind him. He turned around, expecting Zim to be there. Instead, he found his classmate, Zita.

"Why are you so ugly Dib?" She taunted. Dib felt weird. He guessed it was just his anger at Zita, and all the other students who made fun of him. He felt strong, and he wanted to make them pay.

"What's wrong Dib?" Zita continued, tossing her purple hair back. "Alien got your tongue?"

Dib snapped. He activated his PAK legs, and pinned Zita to the Skool wall. "NO ONE TAUNTS ME." He growled at her. Zita, her eyes wide with shock, struggled against her restraints. "Dib, WHAT ARE YOU?" She screeched, as he pulled out his fourth leg out of his PAK and aimed it at her neck.

"I," He growled and stabbed her in the throat.

"AM," He released her, and she slid to the ground. She stared up at him with terrified eyes, her life pouring out of her neck.

"DIB." He finished, and watched the light leave her eyes. He stood up and retracted his legs. His heart (or whatever it was) slowed down and he stared at Zita's lifeless body. _What have I done?_ He thought, and backed away, terrified and repulsed.

A slow clapping filled the air. Dib turned around and saw Zee standing there, clapping her hands repeatedly. "Well done Dib-human. You are now a true Irken."


	2. Chapter 2

Dib's mind raced. He stared at Zee, a sick feeling crawling up his belly. Zee walked over to Zita's body and knelt down, inspecting it.

"No… NO!" Dib cried, backing away. Zee looked up at him.

"Yes." She said, staring him down. Dib stared back, and he thought he saw a flash of… something. He wasn't sure what. Zee stood up and smiled smugly.

"You just made your first kill, Dib." She said, crossing her arms.

Dib's eyes started to water. _I didn't mean to! I was just mad!_ He thought desperately.

Dib ran away as fast as he could, trying to escape the horrors that just occurred. Behind him, he heard Zee laughing, a cold mocking sound. Tears burned his cheeks as he ran home. _I just killed Zita…._

Zee made sure that Dib was out of earshot before she stopped laughing. She knelt beside Zita, her glassy eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry Zita." She said softly, and closed her eyelids. "It had to be done."

Dib reached home and bolted into the garage. There he saw Tak's ship. He jumped in and tugged on the seatbelt.

"_Where to?" _ A voice asked.

"Anywhere but here." Dib replied, knowing that the ship would respond directly to an Irken.

"_Yes sir," _the voice said, and the ship rose slightly into the air, zooming out of Dib's garage and into the sky. Dib lowered his head into his hands, and started to sob. _I don't want to be an Irken. _He thought. A flashback echoed into his mind. _You have nine days left Dib! Enjoy them!_

Nine days…

_A while later…_

Dib raised his head from his tear stained arms. He didn't know how long he cried, but he now felt hollow. He looked out the window of the Voot cruiser and gasped. There were stars everywhere. A meteor shower floated a few meters away, spinning and twirling to music only they could hear. He saw planets fly past, just giant blurs to him. Behind him, he saw Earth, a tiny marble way behind him. His worries as distant as his planet, Dib unlocked his seatbelt and whooped as he floated into the air. Dib laughed. He couldn't remember a time where he had been this happy. He spent hours just gazing out the window. As he sat back into his chair, he ordered the ship to make him a soda. Slurping happily, he stared ahead, not caring if he never went back home. A shadow fell across his dashboard. curious, Dib looked up.

A giant ship towered over him. Panicking, Dib turned to his computer.

"Ship, get away from that… THING!" Before the Computer could respond, a bright green beam shot the ship and lifted it up into the front of the spaceship. The last thing Dib saw before he blacked out was a strange creature with yellow eyes glaring at him.

Back at the base, Zee and Zim were having an argument of who was superior to the other, therefore deciding who should be in charge.

"Of course I'm in charge, I'M THE SMEETLING!" Zee cried, exasperated.

"While that may be true, I AM ZIM!" Zim screamed, throwing his arms in the Victory-For-Zim position.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" Zee screeched, her antennae going stiff.

Before Zim could reply, a video e-mail appeared onscreen. Zee punched Zim in the squeedily-spooch and clicked the e-mail.

The Tallest appeared onscreen, looking grim.

"Calling all invaders," Tallest Red began. "We bring you terrible news. A fellow Invader has been captured by the Meekrob."

Zee gasped. Zim, struggling to get up, looked shocked.

"That's's right." Tallest Purple continued. "Invader Tenn is being held hostage on their home planet. We have no idea if she's alive."

"We need all invaders on enemy planets to report immediately to the Massive. We leave no Irken left behind." Tallest Red finished. "Tallests out. See you soon."

The video ended. The Irkens on Earth looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"I'll get the Voots ready." Zee said, heading out of the lab. Zim stood in shock. He wasn't close with Tenn, but knew her well enough to feel pity at her capture.

"Computer, call the Tallest." Zim said, recovering slightly.

"_Yes master._" The computer's gravely voice answered, and in seconds, the Tallest appeared onscreen.

"What is it now Zim?" Tallest Purple asked, annoyed.

"My Tallest, I have received your e-mail about Invader Tenn and would like to inform you that I will be arriving shortly." Zim said eagerly.

The Tallests looked at each other and grinned, a horrible grin.

"About that Zim." Tallest Red said as Purple sniggered behind him. "You're not coming to the Massive."

"Ooh, you want me to go to Meekrob to collect Tenn, right?" Zim asked excitedly, a grin spreading on his face. "Don't worry sirs, you picked the right-"

"That's not it either Zim." Tallest Red interrupted, that grin growing wider. "It's about your mission."

Zim's antennae drooped. _Why were they smiling like that? They only smiled like that when they gave bad news._

**Sorry I took so long to update! School came back and I was super busy. Hope you guys liked the chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dib woke up in a strange room. He groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. It had no windows, one cot, and apparently no door. He looked around and saw a small camera in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over to it.

"Hello?" He asked, waving his arms around. "Can someone tell me where I am?"

Almost instantly the right wall slid up and revealed a shadowed creature with glowing green eyes.

"You are on the mother ship of the Resisty." It growled.

"The-the _Resisty_?" Dib asked, confused. "Don't you mean the _Resistance_?"

"NO!" The creature snarled irritably. "We are the Resisty, the growing resistance against the Irken Empire. And _you_ are the newest captive."

"What'd I do?" Dib asked, looking panicked.

"You are an Irken!" The figure snapped. "And you shall be our slave until the downfall of the Empire."

"But-but I'm not Irken!" Dib cried.

The creature laughed a cold laugh. "Yes you are! You're wearing a PAK, have black antennae and you are green!"

Dib's eyes filled with tears. "I used to be human…" he mumbled, looking down.

The creature laughed again, but this time less meanly. "What, you just decided to take a ride in a voot cruiser and you thought nothing would happen?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The creature now looked curious. "Come with me then…?"

"Dib. My Name is Dib."

"Right. Dib, follow me then." The creature turned around and started to walk away. Dib followed suspiciously. The second he stepped out of the cell a giant horned monster clapped his hands together with glowing handcuffs. Then he shoved him around and Dib felt something stretched over his new PAK. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what it was but the guard shoved him after the green eyed thing.

In the light he saw that he had pale grey skin, two white horns and hoof-like feet. He followed it into a small courtroom.

Surrounding the single table were many strange looking creatures, like a floating cone with a goofy smile on it's face, a tall and spindly creature with skinny arms like noodles and (this was most surprising) a gagged and tied Irken girl. She looked at Dib with tears in her eyes, and was prodded by a spear-like object that was held by a floating, glowing being.

"Sit, Dib." The horned creature said, pointing to a nearby seat. Dib sat swiftly, the spear looked sharp.

"I am Lard Nar." The creature continued. "This is Shloonktapooxis, my second in command.

Lard Nar pointed to the floating cone, who replied by sticking his tongue out.

"And this is Spleenk, who I didn't invite up here." Nar added, glaring at the skinny alien. Spleenk rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"And most certainly not least, this is general Cosbak."

The floating being nodded then turned back to the Irkeness, who had her head down.

Dib looked around and nodded to the crew, who glared back at him.

"Who is that?" Dib asked, pointing to the girl.

Nar smirked. "She won't tell us her name, but she was sent to Meekrob as a participant of Operation Impending Doom 2. Cosbak caught her calling to the Tallest."

The crew laughed, as though this was incredibly funny.

"And why am I here?" Dib asked.

Nar sighed. "Oh yes." He turns to address his crew. "This Irken says he was once human, and he had recently taken a ride in a voot cruiser, not knowing what would happen." Nar smirked at Dib. "All in favor of executing the prisoner?" He asked, and raised his hand into the air. The rest of the crew raised their hands, and the cone known as Shloonktapooxis just yelled "WOO! DESTRUCTION!"

"You gotta believe me!" Dib cried, looking frantic. "I know all of their weaknesses! I can be useful!"

Lard Nar looked at him with renewed curiosity. "They have weaknesses?"

"Yes!" Dib cried, seizing his chance. "All Earth food sickens them! They burn when in contact of water and meat!"

Lard Nar considered this. Then he stalked out of the room, and returned shortly with a glass of water.

"If this is true, stick your hand into this glass of water."

Dib gulped, and then stuck his index finger into the liquid. The finger burned and he quickly withdrew it, his eyes tearing up.

"See? It hurts us." He said, cradling his finger.

Lard Nar looked as though Dib had given him a million bucks. He clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Resisty Dib!"

The crew cheered. Dib sighed in relief. He looked over to where the girl was tied up. She glared at him with hatred burning in her eyes. Dib looked away.

_I get to help with the downfall of my enemies! I get to kill Zim and Zee!_

_Back on Earth…_

Zee walked back to the lab to tell Zim the Voots were ready. She heard voices, other than Zim. She stopped and pressed her antennae to the door. From this position, she could make out the Tallests voices. They sounded… happy. They were never happy to talk to Zim.

"You are a disgrace, Zim." Purple's voice echoed in the large lab. "You nearly wiped out our entire civilization."

"You aren't on a mission." Red's mocking voice continued. "You were banished to that miserable planet. We are never invading it."

"B-but m-my Tallest…." Zim's tremulous voice was barely audible. He sounded speechless, a first for him. "You-you lied to me?"

"Yes Zim." Red's voice said, triumphant at the small Irken's defeat. "And we now pronounce you a defect. You are not welcome to Irk. You can stay on Earth for the rest of your rotten life. You are BANISHED!"

Zee pulled away in shock. She had known that Zim was technically exiled already, but now it was official. He could never go back to Irk. He was not to be treated as an Irken anymore, but as a piece of filth. Zee closed her eyes. Zim might be insane, but he was still her friend, and he didn't deserve to be treated this way. With a loud yell, she burst into the room. Zim was kneeling on the ground, tears in his eyes. She raced up to the screen and glared at the Tallests.

"If you're going to banish him, you have to banish me as well!" She cried.

The Tallests looked at each other and grinned.

"So be it!" Tallest Red replied smugly.

"Yea, we never liked you any way!" Purple cried.

Zee punched the screen, cracking it. The Tallests faded.

Zee looked at Zim. He was looking at her, his face expressionless.

"You knew."

"Knew what?" Zee said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"That this was a joke. You knew and didn't tell me."

"Zim, please-"

"YOU KNEW!" He cried leaping to his feet.

"I… Yes." Zee mumbled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He shouted, pushing her against the wall.

"You never asked…"

"I NEVER ASKED IF MY MISSION WAS A FAKE? YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS FUNNY DIDN'T YOU?" HE growled, his red eyes flashing. Zee tried to push past him, but his PAK legs trapped her.

"DIDN'T YOU?" He snapped. Zee looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"No Zim, I didn't want you to become upset."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" He cried, his antennae drooping. His legs retreated and he stepped away.

Zee tried to follow him. "Zim, I-"

"Stay away from me!" He sobbed, and ran to the Voots. Zee ran after him.

She got into the launch pad to find him starting his cruiser.

"Zim, WAIT!" She cried.'

He turned around to glare at her. "Don't follow me. I never want to see you again."

Zee's hand flew to her mouth in horror. She tried to blink back her tears.

GIR walked in happily. "HI!"

Zim glared at him. "GIR, never look for me. You've never been loyal to me, I see no reason for me to be loyal to you."

GIR gasped, then ran out of the room screaming. "I HATE YOU MASTER! WAAAAH!"

Zim gave one last glare to Zee, then started his cruiser and flew away into the night, leaving her sobbing on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

GIR appeared out of the toilet elevator. His eyes filled with tears as he sniffled over to the couch. He could still hear his mistress's sobs down below as he climbed up onto the soft cushion. He brought his knees up to his chin and started to weep, his arms, crossed over his blue eyes, soon became soaked with tears.

_Zim is… gone…_ Every time the thought entered his head, he started another round of sobbing. Night fell, and he stirred only to the sound of the knock on the door. He sniffled, wiping some tears from his eyes; he went to open the bathroom door.

A tale Asian boy with silver hair stood in front of him, wearing a green hoodie with black sleeves. He smiled calmly at GIR, who had no disguise on.

"Greetings, robot-thing. Do you know where Zim is?" He asked, as if robots were a common thing on Earth.

At the sound of his master's name, GIR began to cry, running off to the kitchen somewhere, surprising the child. The kid walked in, and sat on the couch. He heard something down below and sprang to his feet. He ran over to the trashcan and stepped on the bottom lever, creating the powerful suction to carry him downstairs. GIR peeped out behind the corner to see the human disappear into the trashcan.

The human re-appeared in the laboratory. He could hear the noise more distinctly down here. It was coming from the other room. He took off running, and opened the hangar door where he found an Irken child, looking around Smeethood, curled into a ball on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stomped over to her, hands on his hips.

"Hey," he said, interrupting her sobbing. "What's an Irken child like you in Zim's place?"

The girl stood up, her back to the intruder. "Who…Who are you?" She sniffled, wiping the spot where a nose would be.

"I'm Hail." He said. The girl snapped her fingers, and instantly a robotic arm draped a dark cloak around her. She raised the hood, shielding her face, and turned around to look at the intruder head on.

She was startled to see it was a human boy, and suspected an ally of Dib. Even now, when the bigheaded worm was an Irken, he still wanted to show the truth.

"For your information, Stink, I live here." She snarled, her blue eyes narrowing in distaste.

The image of the boy flickered, and then disappeared altogether. In its place stood a grey-eyed Irken wearing a silver Irken uniform. He smiled as the girl gasped, and said, "I'm Zim's best friend."

The girl drew back from the Irken, hissing furiously. The one called Hail was trying to keep the smile on his face. "Where is Zim?"

"Banished. He's left already. If you're here to kill us-"

"My dear girl. If I were to kill you, I would have done it while you were crouched on the ground. Now, please calm down, and tell me why you were living with Zim, wearing a cloak in such warm temperatures, and who you are."

The girl glared at Hail. "GIR!" She screeched. The little robot Hail had seen earlier dropped down beside the girl. "Please escort the guest out of the base. He is intruding."

The robot's eyes, usually cyan blue, turned bright red. He lunged for Hail. The Irken grabbed the robot's antennae, and with one hand, threw him back at the girl. The force knocked her down, winding her. Hail's PAK legs sprouted and pinned her to the nearest wall. The robot dazed, toppled to the ground.

The girl struggled in his grasp, and her hood fell down in the struggle. Hail gasped. Instantly he released her and fell to his knees.

"Forgive me, my Smeetling. I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, that was the point." Zee sighed, stepping over the kneeling man. He got up and followed her to the fallen robot.

"GIR, alpha code W-A-F-F-L-E-S" She said, and the robot sprang to life. He glared at Hail, then sped away.

"GIR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Zee cried.

"TO FIND MASTER!" came GIR's faint reply. Zee swore, and turned away.

"My Smeetling-" Hail began.

"I'm not your Smeetling." Zee snapped, turning to face the man. "I was banished. Just like Zim."

Hail looked shocked. Zee sighed, and then led him to a testing table. With a flick of her wrist, the table flipped, revealing plates of cakes, cookies, brownies, and other delicacies.

Zee sat down, and Hail followed.

"Miss Xenial-"

"Call me Zee."

"Very well. Zee, where did Zim go?"

Zee's eyes threatened to leak more tears. She blinked them away swiftly. "I told you. He left, in his Voot cruiser. He didn't take the news very well. Why do you need to see him so badly?"

Hail took a breath to continue, and then the communication screen flickered, revealing red and purple glowing eyes.

"Invader Zee," One voice said, sounding like Tallest Red. "There is a Vortian ship waiting for you nearby Earth. We command you to board it immediately."

Zee rose from the table, her antennae stiffeniong into straight sticks. "You can't command me anymore. I'm not part of the Empire anymore."

"We have your friend, Zim." said a voice like Tallest Purple's. "If you don't want to see him executed, you will board the ship immediately."

The screen went black. Zee sank to her knees. Hail rushed over to her.

"Miss, er, I mean, Zee. What will you do?" He said, looking at her with concern in his grey eyes. Zee turned her blue ones to meet his. They stared for a few seconds.

"Hail, are…you… blind?"

Hail smiled, a true smile, the kind that starts out slow, and stays on your face for a while.

"Yes ma'am. Now I suggest we go rescue Zim. This will be a trick to execute you, but I'll be there to save you too."

"You'll really protect me? No one's ever cared about me..."

"Of course miss.

And Zee smiled back, and although Hail didn't know it, it was the first real smile in a long time.

_A few planets away…_

Dib leaned back from the communications screen, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. His deceiver had worked. Zee thought it was really the Tallests talking to her. Lard Nar appeared at his side.

"Well?"

"She's coming."

The little Vortian was delighted. "What did you tell her?"

"She has to come rescue Zim."

"But… Who's Zim? We don't have any prisoners named Zim."

Dib grinned, one to match Zim's maniacal smirk. "But she doesn't know that."

**Hai! Hope you guyz like this chapter! In case you're wondering, yes, Hail is Hailallpenguinz OC. Thanks man! Hope you liked this chapter! Now before you start suing me for stealing an OC, Hailallpenguinz gave me their permission! Moreover, yes, Hail will continue in the story. Stay Tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

"To prove your loyalty, we must complete the Ritual of Allegiance." Zee said. "Do you accept?"

Hail hesitated. After the Ritual was preformed, he would be her servant until she released him. The Tallest usually made new soldier complete the Ritual to prove their loyalty to the Empire. It was both a blessing and a curse, as they are usually not released till their dying day, which was a very long time for Irkens. Finally though, he nodded.

Zee stood up and walked to the center of the room. Hail followed.

"Hail, give me your hands." She said, holding out her gloved ones. He obeyed, and then they stood silently, staring at each other.

"Do you, Hail of Irk, swear to serve me, Xenial of Earth, until I release you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, and the buttons on his PAK began to glow.

"Do you swear to follow each order as quick as Irkenly possible?" She asked, her own Pak now flickering too.

"Yes."

"Do you swear to protect me, to risk your life to save mine?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear that if I order you to, you will leave me and try to find another way to save me, along with others, as in Zim?"

He looked her dead in the eye, and said firmly, "If that is what you wish. Yes"

Their PAKs stopped glowing, and he tried to pull his hands away, but she held them firmly in hers.

"Hail?" She asked, her voice gone with the strict government tones, so instead she sounded like what she really was, a frightened child.

"Yes?" He said softly. He didn't know what he was expecting, but what happened next certainly was not it. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed, her small shoulders shaking.

"Th-thank you." She breathed into his antennae. Hail stared, stunned, at her shaking figure, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhm." He said awkwardly. "There, there?"

Zee released him, and turned her back on him. "I'm s-sorry." She said, still crying. "It's just no ones ever cared about me before."

Zee sniffed, then pulled up her hood, hiding her face.

"Let's go." She said, her voice strict and emotionless again. She led him back to her ship.

"Do you have a Voot?" She asked, turning to him.

He grinned. "Yep. And only I know where it is."

The two Irkens, disguises back on, ran through the forest, twigs snapping under their feet. Zee, panting, asked, "Hail… Do… you… know… where… you're… going?"

"Yep!" He called over his shoulder."To my ship!"

Zee groaned and kept running. Hail stopped sharply, causing Zee to trip over a root and fall. He pulled out a remote and revealed an enhanced Voot Cruiser.

"Thanks for the help." Zee mumbled sarcastically to herself, pushing herself off the ground. She stared at the ship, then turned to face Hail and asked, "Can you drive?"

He shook his head. "No, see I usually wear contacts to help me see but they gave out on me at the house." He sighed, then his face lit up into a creepy, yet happy smile. "Don't crash her!"

He then ran in, laughing in a weird, bone-chilling way. Zee followed timidly, and when she walked in, she couldn't believe what she saw. Swords made of weird materials, including bones, ice and something that looked identical to human blood. When she looked at it closer, she saw it actually was blood, a solid yet liquid mass of blood.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_ She thought as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Here, I'll give you the keys." Hail said, rummaging in his PAK, taking out objects and placing them on the dashboard. A bottle cap, monies, a laser gun, and…

Zee blushed a brilliant emerald. _My underwear._ She snatched them and shoved them into her own PAK.

"My oh my." Hail said, smirking. "How'd they get in there?"

Zee glared at him. "How on Irk did you get those? We only met an hour ago!"

Hail sighed dramatically, leaning back in his chair. "When one is running away, one learns how to find things of use in small amounts of time. Or maybe not of use." He winked.

"I'm going to bring my ship too." She said, adjusting her hood so he couldn't see her cheeks, which were still a dark green.

"Why?" Hail asked, confused. "What's the point?"

Zee froze, and cleared her throat. "I, uhm. I downloaded my personality in her and she has half my mind now."

Hail smiled sympathetically. When an Irken transfers their personality in their Voot, they become linked to it. Some can even speak with them in their minds.

"On we go." He said, closing his eyes as she started the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The two Irkens flew silently through the air, not yet reaching the atmosphere.

"So you seriously can't see anything without your contacts?" Zee asked, glancing at Hail.

He grinned. "Nope. Not even light. _It's so dark!"_ he squealed, waving his arms in front of him, as if looking for something.

Zee laughed. He leaned back in his chair. "How do you think they're going to catch you?" He asked, staring blankly at her.

"Well," Zee said, thinking. "Because I used to be the heir, I still hold power, so they can't just tie me up."

Hail nodded, listening.

"So I have to surrender to them before they release Zim. One thing I learned from living with them is that they always hold their word. Tallests always have to. So," She said, turning to Hail. "When they let Zim go, you need to get him back to Isidar, my ship. She's following us now." Zee held up a claw and tapped her temple. "I'm telling her this too. Once you have him, come back for me. They like making speeches, so I won't be killed right away. Find me in the snack room, That's where they kept me when I was younger. There will be about twenty guards there, and please, unconscious is better than dead. This will be Plan A, or Operation Snack Room. If you can't find me, don't get caught. Get back to Zim and make sure he's okay. Both of you will have to figure out another way. This will be Plan B, or Operation Massive. Got it?" She finished, turning back to the window.

Hail yawned. "Got it. Get Zim back to your ship, you're in the snack room, knock out twenty guards. Easy."

Zee sighed. _Hopefully he's as good a bodyguard as he is a sneak._

They breached the Earth, and there Zee saw a weird sight. It wasn't the Massive. It was a Vortian ship. In big black letters, the word _Resisty_ was written across its side. In her head, she heard her Voot cry, _Zee! It's a trap! It's not the Tallest!_

"Hail-"She began, but she couldn't finish. Everything went dark. The only thing she remembered was Isidar beaming her to her own cockpit.

_Back on the Resisty's ship…_

Dib marched down the hall, a triumphant look on his face. Lard Nar was struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Dib," He began, half jogging next to him. "Why is this Irken so important? Other than the fact you hate her, I mean."

Dib stopped. Nar's face filled with relief and caught his breath.

_Should I tell him? _Dib thought, looking at the small Vortian. "I think," He said, choosing his words carefully. "That it would be more valuable for her to tell you herself."

"As you wish." Nar said, a curious look in his eye.

"Sir!" A Meekrob rushed to Nar, his face filled with excitement. "We got her. She's in the hull."

Nar grinned a terrible smile. It was maniacal and cruel, and his eyes became icy. "Bring her to the testing room."

Dib followed Nar to a large, circular room with one table in the center. In the upper right corner of the table was a small circular hole, the exact shape and place where an Irken PAK would be if they lay down on it. The door slid shut behind them. Suddenly, two Meekrob appeared beside them, holding and unconscious Irken between them. The Meekrob could appear and disappear at will, so this wasn't a surprise. What _was _shocking was the scratches and bruises on they're bodies.

"What happened?" snapped Nar, seeing the wounds.

The one on the right grimaced. "Her ship was acting as if it had its own will. It attacked us; it was as if it was trying to protect her."

Zee stirred, her eyes flickering. Dib was the only one who noticed, as Lard Nar was discussing the ship with the Meekrob. She lifted her head, looking confused. Then she saw Dib. She lunged at him, her PAK legs sprouting, and pinned his arms and legs against the cold wall. He winced. Nar and the Meekrob yelled for backup.

"Dib," Zee whispered, her voice so quiet he had to strain to listen to her, even though they were only inches away from each other.. "Listen to me. Get out of here, find Isidar. Tell her to find Hail. Say that Operation Massive is in effect. They don't have Zim. You have to find him. Got it?"

"LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" He screamed, struggling against her PAK legs. He glared at her, and saw a strange look in her eyes. It wasn't madness. It was the same look she had when he killed Zita. It was helplessness. It was worse than tears, or any pain she could bring him. He stopped, staring at her. For one moment, they seemed to speak only with their eyes. Then Zee became aware of the cold metal on her neck. Lard Nar was holding a gun, and he seemed more than capable of using it.

"Let him go." He snarled, his voice cold. Zee hesitated, then retreated her legs, slowly.

"Turn around." Zee glanced at Dib, then turned slowly to the Vortian. Behind him were a dozen Meekrob, all looking more than capable of murder. They rushed at her, and shoved her onto the table, her PAK sliding easily into the hole. She didn't notice, not even when they bound her with chains to prevent her from struggling, because she was watching Dib. His face was impassive, and he was rubbing his wrists where she had pinned him.

"Dib didn't tell me who you were, vermin." The Vortian said, cocking his head to the side, considering her. "I am Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty. Now, who are you?"

A tear formed in Zee's left eye. She took a deep, shuddering breath, which was hard because of the chains. The Meekrob had floated back, watching her.

"M-my name is…" She said. "X-Xenial."

Many things happened at once. The Meekrob growled and hissed at her, Nar looked at Dib for confirmation, and Zee's tear slid down her cheek. Dib nodded, his face as unreadable as ever. Nar grinned his nasty grin and put the gun away.

"Well then, _my Smeetling_," He said, sarcasm dripping with every word. "I suppose you know your own customs. Following your civilizations regulations, a captive will be tortured into giving valuable information on their leader's whereabouts and plans. We have done this on many captives already-"

"Others?" Zee asked, looking alarmed. "You caught other Irkens?"

The Meekrob laughed. Nar grinned even wider. "Yes, my dear, I would say we have 80% of your population held captive here. The rest are still on neighboring planets or the Massive. Which," He said, walking closer to her, so close he was standing over her. "We would like to know where it is."

Zee gulped. "I-I don't know. I'm banished."

Again the Meekrob laughed. Nar tutted. "Well I was hoping for a better story my dear, but we'll get the answer out of you soon enough. Unfortunately," Here his face contorted with anger. "Dib has forbidden us to kill you. So," He sighed dramatically. "Only torture today."

One of the Meekrob grinned and disappeared. He came back seconds later holding a container of clear liquid. He handed it to Nar, who was smirking nastily. Zee's breath came in short gasps as he approached her.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked softly, holding up the container. Zee closed her eyes, still breathing heavily. She felt him lean in closer. "This is Earth H2O. From what Dib has told us, it causes Irkens extreme pain."

"Please." Zee said, opening her eyes. She looked over at Dib, who was watching from the corner. "Please no."

"This won't happen if you tell us where the Massive is." Nar whispered.

Zee stared at him, her eyes watering. "I don't know."

He shook his head, and dipped his hand into the water. "So be it." He pulled out his hand, and dragged it over her arm, making the skin blister and bleed.

And she screamed, she screamed and sobbed until she became hoarse, as he kept pouring more and more water on her skin. When the water was almost all gone, he stopped, staring at her shaking figure.

"Where is the Massive?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I don't know." She sobbed, trying to fight the pain.

Dib, having had enough, started to walk out of the room. He looked over to Zee, bloody and pathetic, and she stared back, her eyes filled with that helpless look, the one that made him wonder if this was right. Then he marched out, remembering everything she and Zim had done. He heard her scream again, a chilling, bloodcurdling sound. He knew that Nar was now using a knife dipped in water on her. Having recently been tortured with water, he knew this would be a horrible feeling.

He walked back to his room, trying to shut out the screams, but every minute they became more horrible, more animal-like. After an hour all he heard was sobbing, pleads, insisting that she didn't know.

He didn't know how long the torturing was, but he kept thinking of that look in her eyes, the commands she told him, about someone named Hail and Isidar.

Lard Nar came in later, how late though, he didn't know. His hands were covered in blood. Seeing them made Dib sick.

"She's stubborn." He said, hiding his hands. "She says she doesn't know."

"Where is she now?" Dib asked, avoiding Nar's eyes.

"I put her in a private cell, with my strongest guards at the door."

"When can I see her?"

Nar hesitated. Dib could have sworn he saw a flicker of greed in his eyes, but it passed so quickly he wasn't sure.

"In a few days, so she can recover." He said finally.

"Thank you." Dib said, leaving the room. He passed other crew members, but didn't notice them. He kept thinking of Zee. But he didn't know why.

_A few days later…_

Dib marched swiftly to her cell. His hair was almost completely gone now, and he was starting to worry. He reached a steel door, guarded by two giant aliens, similar to the tall monsters that tried to capture him in his head-dimension.  
"Ah, Dib!" The creature on the right cried, beaming down at him. "What can we do for you?"  
"I want to see the Smeetling." Dib announced, puffing up his chest importantly.  
The guard frowned. "Are you sure? She is quite vicious."  
"I know. I fought her for years, along with Zim."  
The guard grinned, then punched in a code in the door. It opened, revealing another door. He punched in another code, and behind that door was another one. After a few more doors, Dib finally saw a dark room, with a dark shadow in the corner.

"Hello Zee." He said, walking towards her. She looked terrible. Her cheeks, a light grey in color, were tear tracked, and her normally round, curly antennae drooped on either side of her head. Her clothes were ripped, showing bloody hashes on her arms and stomach. Her arms were sliced open and blistery. She looked up at him, and her eyes, normally a bright blue, were a dull, sick color. She glared at him.

"What do you want, you bastard." She rasped, her antennae twitching slightly.  
Dib stiffened. The worst insult she had ever said to him was Earth-worm, so he could tell she was angry. And why shouldn't she be? He thought to himself.  
"How do I reverse the effects of the transformation?" He asked, speaking calmly.  
"I won't tell you." Zee growled. "Why in the good name of Miyuki should I tell you?"  
Dib chuckled softly, turning his back to her. "Because I run this place now, and I can decide whether you live or die."  
Behind him, he heard her struggle to her feet, cackling. "I knew you changed in the transformation Dib,"  
He turned around. She wiped some pink blood off her upper lip, still grinning. "That's why I had Zita aggravate you."  
Dib gasped. "You wanted me to kill her? You're-you're sick!" He backed away, shaking his head.

"I thought discovering your talents would speed up the process, but no, death was never intended." She said, her voice shaking. "But I am not sick. Sick is enslaving thousands of alien species because you can.  
Sick is lying to someone for years, making them think they were important, then banishing them from their home.  
Sick is raising a child by never being around to care for her. Sick is banishing said child along with a brilliant friend, who I'll never see again! SICK IS CAPTURING THAT CHILD AND SEPARATING HER FROM THE ONE PERSON WHO SWORE TO PROTECT HER!"  
Zee sank to the floor, sobbing softly.  
Dib stepped back again.  
"Tell me how to reverse the effects, or I'll kill you." He said, struggling to keep his voice strong.  
Zee looked up at him again with sadness in her eyes. "Go ahead. There's nothing worth living for anymore." She looked down again and brought her knees back up to her chin. "I'm going to tell you one more thing though."

She looked up at her captor. "Lard Nar will never let you be commander of this revolution. He is power-hungry and he wants more. Watch your back." She looked down again, and didn't speak again, but weeped softly again. Dib grunted, then turned on his heel and started to stormed out.

"Dib?" She asked, her voice soft. He stopped, listening.

"Please do what I said. Find Isidar. Find Hail. Tell him-"

"And why should I do that?" He snapped, not even looking at her. "You were going to wipe out my entire civilization, you were going to kill me. Why should I try to help you?"

Zee sighed. "Because I don't want you to become as twisted as I am. I don't want you to watch the Empire die. These Irkens you captured, they're innocent. They haven't done anything. Same with Earthlings, there are good people and there are bad. You've only seen the bad."

Dib marched away, leaving Zee alone in the dark. Little did he know, she was actually trying to help him. Because she, like Zim, was a defect. And the disability was spreading. She wouldn't remember herself after a few days time.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later,

Dib was pacing in his room. His talk with Zee was strange. One second she wanted to kill him, the next she was asking for help. She was like a scared child, unsure of what to do or say. He remembered their conversation at her base.

_"For your information, you stupid dirt human, I am only 28 Earth years old!" Zee shrieked her antennae as stiff as boards. Dib gasped. She's younger than I thought!_

_"In Irken years I am only 14," Zee said, looking down. "By my standards I am a child. In the span of ten Irk years, I have conquered over one hundred different planets. I am the tallest Smeetling in Irk history. I am still growing." Zee looked Dib straight in the eye. "There is absolutely no doubt I will be the next Tallest."_

_An kid..._ he thought. _She's only a kid. A child._  
He knew for a fact Zim was older than a century, and he was still considered young. But Zee...  
He shook his head, trying to remember what kind of pain she caused. The torturing in the base. Trying to take over Earth. But the more he remembered, the guiltier he got. She never participated in Zim's plans, she only watched. Even when she was torturing him, she had the same helpless look in her wide, bug eyes, even though she laughed at his pain.

_She was teaching me when she threw the water on me._ He realized. _She was showing me my weaknesses. She never tried to hurt my planet, she was just scared._

Dib stopped pacing with a jolt. Lard Nar was the one who tortured her. Lard Nar was the cruel one. He hurt a child. A weak, helpless child.

Dib bolted out of his room. He tore down the hall, shoving small aliens out of the way. He had to find Lard Nar. He had to...

He threw open a door and ran inside. He stopped, shocked. He was trying to find the boardroom, where Nar usually was. But this wasn't the boardroom. This was a prison. Left and right were cells of wounded, sick Irkens, all with their antennae hanging limply by the side of their heads. There were small ones, barely passing his knee, with wide, scared eyes, huddled together for warmth. There were old ones, with the skin on their cheeks drooping, looking too frail to stand up. And her... The Irkeness he had seen when he first came here. The one that the Meekrob caught on their planet. She glared at him, her hands curled into fists.

He walked to her cell slowly, ignoring the stares he got from the other prisoners. The hall went on forever, but she was close to the door. He stopped in front of her, watching.

"Is it true?" She snapped, her eyes flashing. "You caught our Smeetling?"

He looked down at the filthy floor, avoiding her glare. "Yes." He breathed.

She lunged at him, screaming and spitting. He jumped back, shocked. The other cells heard, and they tried to grab him too.

"TRAITOR!" The Irkeness screeched, and the others copied her. Even the children were screaming at him, calling him terrible names. The elderly shook their gnarled fists at him, shouting in hoarse voices.

"YOU CAUGHT HER! YOU TORTURED HER! WE HEARD! WE HEARD YOU!" She kept screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"SILENCE!" A different voice boomed. The Irkens in their cell retreated, still glaring at Dib. Only the Irkeness stayed, her hands clinging to the bars of her cage as if it was her life source.

Dib turned to the one who shouted. Nar was quite scary when he was mad. And he was furious now.

"How dare you speak to Dib like that?" He snarled at the girl, who glared at him. Slowly, she retreated, still glaring at the two of them, into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Dib asked, staring at her cell.

"Ex-Invader Tenn." Nar said, turning around and walking out of the room.

Dib rushed after him. "Lard Nar, wait!"

The little Vortian didn't look at him until the door closed behind them. Then he turned to face Dib, his eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was trying to find you." Dib said automatically. "I have made some recent discovery on the Smeet-"

"Were you or were you not trying to release the prisoners?" Nar snapped, interrupting him.

"I-I what?" Dib said, confused. "No, of course not. You saw them, they hate me!"

Nar just glared at him. "What did you want to tell me then?"

"Xenial told me herself that she's only 14 Irken years old. That's the age of an infant to them."

"Is there proof of this?" Nar asked, uncrossing his arms but still looking suspicious.

"I don't know. I guess I could. I've only been Irken for a few days." Dib said, unsure. "Couldn't you?"

"No." Nar snapped. "We don't have any access to Irken technology. The prisoners won't give up."

Dib stopped, a strange look in his eyes. "How did you ask them?"

"Torture. With only knives and lasers and stuff, because water is only a latest discovery. Sometimes even death. You know, to try to scare them." Nar stated.

Dib didn't know what was worse. The idea of torture, or the off-hand way this Vortian talked about it, as if it was nothing.

"You tortured all of them? Even the kids?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Nar had turned away, not noticing Dib's change of tone. "Yes. Even the smeets. Funny though, they are more stubborn than the adults. We could break them, if they weren't so fragile. They die soon after."

The green in Dib's cheeks faded. "Thank you, Lard Nar." He said, and bolted back down the hall, careful to avoid the cells. He reached her cell though, still guarded carefully. The friendly one let him in immediately, though his companion merely grunted. After the sequence of doors opening, he finally saw her. She lay there, quite still, slumped against the wall. _Oh no…_The doors closed again behind him, giving them privacy.

She didn't stir as he approached her.

"Zee?" He asked softly, crouching down next to her. _Please don't be dead. _He thought frantically. _Please don't be dead. Please…_

She looked up.

_Oh thank God._

"Dib?" She asked, squinting at him.

"Yes. Zee, please listen to me. We're being recorded now."

She smiled faintly. "Not anymore." She held up a handful of wires.

"But those were invisible…" Dib started, staring at them.

"An Invader has her ways." She said softly.

Dib smiled too, but then remembered where they were. "Zee, is it true you're only 14? That you're only a smeet?"

Zee's grin became wider. "Stupid Earth-pig. Why do you think I'm called the Smeetling?"

"How can I prove it? If I do, Lard Nar will let you go."

"Did he tell you that?" She asked, smirking.

"Well, no but-"

Zee laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh, it was breathy and sort of soft. Dib had the feeling it was her real laugh, not a forced one at someone's expense. _Like at her base…_

"He will never let me go." She continued, her eyes vacant, blank. "I am the Smeetling, or at least I used to be, so I am valuable."

"What do you mean, used to be?" Dib asked, confused.

"I told you already. I was banished."

"So it's true?"

"Have I ever told a lie?"

Dib smiled again. At this, Zee's eyes focused, became brighter.

"Dib, the only way you can help me is if you escape on Isidar." She said, her voice shaking. She grabbed his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. "Make them trust you. Blame me for whatever happens. If they trust you, they will give you more information."

"I can't-"

"Please." She asked, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm not worth this any more."

"Why do you trust me so much?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. "We used to hate each other."

Zee smiled again. "I never hated you."

She released his shoulder and placed her hand on his cheek. Then she closed her brilliant blue eyes, and brought her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Dib paced his room for the second time in one day. At least, he thought it was a day. You couldn't really tell in space. Anyway, when Zee kissed him he was confused. She had drawn back quickly too, and sort of slumped on the wall, her eyes blank. He had bolted, and rushed back to his room. Once and a while he would stop, and stare out his window. It had a perfect view of Earth, and he would imagine himself looking up at the stars, wondering about extraterrestrial life. When Zim came it was like a dream come true, until he asked Ms. Bitters about how Earth would react to a full-scale alien invasion. When Zee came though... She was different. She was actually friendly, and looked like a human. He found out later that she had a necklace, bright green like her skin, that actually changed her appearance.

Dib shook his head, coming back to the present. The alien he hated, wanted dead, was asking for help, claiming she liked him.

She's trying to trick me. He thought. It's the only explanation. She wants to trick me into letting the Empire go.  
_Ah,_ a nasty voice said at the back of his head. _But is she really?_

Dib stopped. The voice wasn't his. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a Resisty crew member standing there, but his door was closed.

"Hello?" He said aloud, searching for the voice.

_Hey._

Dib's mind raced. The voice wasn't coming from a person, or even in his head. He was conversing with his PAK.

_Oh good job! _The voice said, sounding delighted. _You aren't as dumb as I thought!_

"So, you're my PAK?" He asked aloud.

_Yup. I know all about you. I have all your memories, all your thoughts. And I can talk to you by thought. No one else can hear me. _

"So if you're my brain-"Dib started.

_I can hear your thoughts too. _The voice said irritably. _Boy, I thought you were smart._

Dib glared. Then he stopped, because it looked like he was glaring at the wall.

_Fine. How's this?_

_Fantastic. Now, you were saying something about a brain?_

_Yeah, right. So if you're my brain, then what happens to the one in my head?_

_You still have it. You aren't completely Irken yet. _

_What are you talking about? It's been ten days. _

_I know. Your friend Zee lied. She said ten Earth days. She meant ten _Irk _days. _

_So how much longer do I have?_

_Nine days. And a half._

_WHAT? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY YET?_

_Nope. Why do you think Irkens live so long?_

Dib was shocked. Irkens seemed to live forever.

_Earth to Dib, Earth to Dib, you there? _The voice asked.

_You know, you're as annoying as me. _Dib thought irritably. _So what do I call you then? Other than PAK?_

_You name me. I am a part of you. In human terms, your conscience, your soul. Every Irken has one, and they get to name them._

_Why haven't you ever talked to me before?_

_Today's my birthday. I was made when you kissed Zee. _

Dib felt his cheeks grow hot. _You… you saw that?_

_Yup. She's hot. _

_ENOUGH ABOUT ZEE! _Dib thought, trying to forget about her._ Er… what do you want to be called then?_

_I like the name Gangali. It means truth in Irken._

_Alright, fine. Gangali. Tell me more about… people like you._

_We're called psychelia. _Gangali said, sounding offended. _Every Irken has one, defective or not. Some Irkens choose to separate us from their PAKs, sometime making androids, that look exactly like the Irken. These are called Irkenoids. When an Irken dies, their Noids will continue in their place, exactly like the Irken. Many Irkens fake their death this way, pretending to be their Noid and announcing their death. Another version would be to transfer us into another object, like a computer, house or…a Voot cruiser. _

_Tak's ship! It had her personality in it!_

_Yup, like that. Some psychelia even have our Irkens voices, like Tak's ship. Another example would be Isidar, Zee's ship. She tried to protect Zee from being captured. _

_Isidar… Gang, was Zee telling the truth? That Nar is bad, and that I should escape?_

_The one thing certain about Irkens is when they tell the truth. Their eyes kind of glow, or get bright._

Dib remembered how bright her eyes were when he talked to her. When she kissed him…

_Are you sure?_

_Yup. If you don't believe little ol' me, why don't you ask Nar What he'll do to Earth?_

_Why, what's going to happen?_

Gangali didn't answer.

_Gang? Gangali? Hello?_

_You… You should see… for yourself._

_Gang. Tell me. Now._

_According to my calculations, and the spy-bots I sent out…_

_Spy-bots? What are spy-bots?_

_Tiny flying robots, carrying cameras that I can control. And they said… I saw… _Gangali's voice turned fearful. Dib almost didn't want him to say.

_Lard Nar is going to invade Earth. _


	9. Chapter 9

Dib was stunned.

_Gang, are you sure?_

_Well... He sort of will. In a way. _

_Gang, what does that mean? Will he attack Earth or not? _

_Sort of. _Lard Nar_ won't invade Earth, but _Lard Nar _will. _

_Gang! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?_

_I… I'll show you. I'll show you what the spy-bots saw. _Gangali said. Dib sat down on his bed. Since becoming Irken he hadn't slept in it at all, but it was still quite comfortable. He leaned back, and closed his eyes.

_They sat in a room, like the one where Dib met Tenn. Nar sat at the head, a troubled look on his grey face. _

_"Sir?" the skinny Spleenk said tentatively. Nar grunted._

_"Uhm, what will we do with the Smeetling?"_

_Nar smiled his terrible smile. "I'll show you. Bring her in!"_

Dib stopped behind a dumpster. He wanted to focus on the meeting.

_A door opened, and Zee was dragged in by Meekrob, her antennae limp and her eyes bright._

_"Ah, Xenial!"Nar exclaimed, beaming as if she were an unexpected guest._

_She was thrown into an empty chair, where she sat awkwardly. It didn't have a hole in the back for her PAK. _

_"I don't suppose you're going to tell us where the Massive is?" Nar asked, his smile growing larger with ever word. _

_Zee looked down, defeated. "It's… It's…"_

_The aliens around the table leaned in, their faces filled with excitement. Zee looked up, her eyes bright, a smirk on her pale face._

_"It's in space. Duh."_

_The aliens yelled and slammed down on the table. The Meekrob guarding her jabbed her with a large, electrified spear, and her body jerked horribly. She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Nar rose, his hands clasped behind his back, and walked over to her. He leant down to her face, and Dib saw the spy-bot had to fly closer to hear them. _

_"We will kill you, if you don't answer us." Nar whispered, so quiet that the guards couldn't hear him. _

_"You'll kill me no matter what." Zee snapped, her voice loud and clear. "Isn't that right Nar? Or should I say, Yawe? "_

_Nar backed away, smirking. The Meekrob and the other crew members looked confused. _

_Nar leapt up onto the table, his eyes glowing. "You're right, defect." He announced, his eyes on Zee. "On both accounts. I will kill you, and I am Tallest Red's Noid. I will enslave the Resisty, and all who support it. I will dispose of the prisoners, they are useless in the mission .We will invade Earth, enslave the humans, and destroy their water and meat supply, making the Empire invincible! And with the Resisty gone, there will be no one to stand in our way!OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 2 WILL WORK, NOT EVEN ZIM CAN STOP US! LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!"_

_The Meekrob lunged at the little Vortian, but he vanished into thin air. He reappeared next to Zee, grabbed her arm, and vanished again._

Dib opened his eyes, his mind racing.

The Empire was going to invade Earth, and destroy his planet. They will destroy the Resisty, and become the rulers of the universe. Dib knew what he had to do. He had to find Isidar, meet Hail, and fight for his planet.

_**End of Part One**_


End file.
